1. Field
The present disclosed systems relates generally to a system for signal acquisition in a wireless communication system, and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for carrier frequency offset estimation and frame synchronization in a wireless communications system.
2. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means by which a large number of people worldwide communicate. Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful to meet consumer needs, which include improved portability and convenience. Users have found many uses for wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebooks, and the like, and such users demand reliable service and expanded coverage areas.
Wireless communications networks are commonly utilized to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). Generally, wireless communications networks are established through a mobile device communicating with a base station or access point. The access point covers a geographic region or cell and, as the mobile device is operated, it may move in and out of these geographic cells. To achieve uninterrupted communication the mobile device is assigned resources of a cell it has entered and de-assigned resources of a cell it has exited.
A network can also be constructed utilizing solely peer-to-peer communication without utilizing access points. In further embodiments, the network can include both access points (infrastructure mode) and peer-to-peer communication. These types of networks are referred to as ad hoc networks). Ad hoc networks can be self-configuring whereby when a mobile device (or access point) receives communication from another mobile device, the other mobile device is added to the network. As the mobile devices leave the area, they are dynamically removed from the network. Thus, the topography of the network can be constantly changing. In a multihop topology, a transmission is transferred though a number of hops or segments, rather than directly from a sender to a recipient.
Ultra-wideband technology such as the WiMedia ultra-wideband (UWB) common radio platform has the inherent capability to optimize wireless connectivity between multimedia devices within a wireless personal area network (WPAN). The goals of the wireless standard is to fulfill requirements such as low cost, low power consumption, small-form factor, high bandwidth and multimedia quality of service (QoS) support.
The WiMedia UWB common radio platform presents a distributed medium-access technique that provides a solution to operating different wireless applications in the same network. The WiMedia UWB common radio platform incorporates media access control (MAC) layer and physical (PHY) layer specifications based on multi-band orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (MB-OFDM). The WiMedia MAC and PHY specifications are intentionally designed to adapt to various requirements set by global regulatory bodies. Manufacturers needing to meet regulations in various countries can thus do so easily and cost-effectively. Some other application-friendly features that WiMedia UWB attempts to implement include the reduced level of complexity per node, long battery life, support of multiple power management modes and higher spatial capacity.
WiMedia UWB-compliant receivers have to cope with interference from existing wireless services while providing large bandwidth. At the same time, they have to perform with very low transmit power. One challenge faced by receivers in an operational environment is the acquisition of a signal and, as a part thereof, estimating carrier frequency offset and frame detection of the frames in the transmitted signal.
There is therefore a need in the art for meeting the challenges noted above.